Soar:
by Reef2VampireBlood
Summary: Sierra and her Flock are running from the Erasers, with more complications along the way. First, she has strange powers developing, causing her to black out. Second, she may love her "brother" Riku... Can she get past this and help them escape the School?
1. Preface

Preface

Drawing in a quick breath, I beat my wings down as hard as possible in an attempt to get into the air. This was my first time trying to fly, and I was sweating nervously in places I normally don't sweat. (Um, gross.) But it was necessary… I was being hunted. They were too close behind me, trying to capture me. Though I'd never before been in the air, I knew it would be exhilarating.

"Come back, Sierra!" the Eraser taunted from behind. He was the closest… Drool dripped from his large fangs, and I cried out. I was too young to die.

_Please, please let it end quickly!_ I thought, and tried once more to fly.

"Sierra!" Riku's scream was above me, and I managed to fly a bit - though not long enough to feel anything from the short experience - before plummeting back toward Earth, hand extended upward as if that would somehow save me. Riku made an attempt to catch me, with the Eraser right under me and more coming to capture me.

_At least the rest of the Flock will be safe. I thought, closing my eyes as I realized this was the end. My life was over._

…_The end… of my life… The idea had scared me as long as I could remember. And it would scare me beyond this day._

_Riku grabbed my arm right before I was within reach of the Erasers below. I cried out as the rest of me fell hard enough that my arm could have been pulled right off. Riku took me gently out of their reach and held me there, floating in the air for a few moments. He was four years older than her, practically her brother. And he would be, forever._

_Even as she awakened from the memory, he was still her brother._


	2. Chapter 1 Explanatory Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Hello! And welcome to my explanatory chapter. If you already know all about us bird kids, you're either a stalker, an evil scientist, an Eraser, some type of Hybrid, or a bird kid yourself. So if you think you know everything about bird kids, keep reading anyways, because I'm not only here to explain about us Hybrid Avian-Americans, but also about **_**my**_** Flock.**

**Okay, so here's the general deal. My name is Sierra, fourteen-year-old leader of a bunch of younger and older bird kids who escaped, with help from my father, from an evil lab called the School.**

**We kids were born with wings. And they're not just decorative; we can actually fly. We're skinny, small-boned bird children with large lungs and many, many fighting skills. And powers. Your probably thinking, "Ooh, what kind of powers?" Many kinds. More on that later, though.**

**We in the Flock are being chased by both scientists and Erasers from the School. Erasers are Wolf-Human Hybrids, generally genetic freaks. We haven't seen any in years, luckily…**

**My Flock**

…

**By Sierra**

Okay, I don't know how detailed I can get, but I'll tell you basic stuff.

**Me (Sierra)**

**Powers: None (Sadly)**

I'm the leader of the group. I'm mainly the responsible type… Most of the time. Though many of the Flock members are older than me, I was the one who took charge, thus making me the leader. I have no powers, no matter how much I want them…

**Riku**

**Powers: Controls Light**

There are many words to describe my older "brother," Riku. Though we're not related by blood, I love him as my brother, and he's protected me ever since we shared a dog crate years and years ago. My father raised us both, taught us how to fight and fly, and loved us as if he was actually Riku's father, too. Riku controls light, and has wicked talent when it comes to his sword.

**Sophia**

**Powers: Healing**

Our sweet Sophie has always had a talent for healing. She's slightly older than me, but I still think of her as a little sister. I'd hurl myself in front of a train for Sophia.

**Ren**

**Powers: Controls Shadows**

I've known the enigmatic Ren since I was born. Yet again, I've known Riku since I was born, too, but that's not the point. Ren normally keeps to himself, but he has a sense of humor and intelligence beyond anyone else's comprehension. It's like, "Pi equals 3.1415.…….. Etc…." When Ren gets done with you, your head will explode. Quite literally. His power is the opposite of my dear brother's.

So, there's all you need to know. I'd tell you more, but I can't be sure if those scientists are out there, reading this as we speak. So, as far as you know, we live in the middle of a forest. Somewhere _nowhere_.

If you're a bird kid, like us…

_Keep flying. Do not stop. Keep reading. Find out everything we know._


End file.
